Ballad of the Bard
Ballad of the Bard is a book added by the mod Falskaar. It is a poem about a bard entertaining a queen. Contents The young Bard strummed his lute all night, And made the music flow, With merry a tune of false delights, Of Kings and Queens and woe. "Oh please, next song," said one who watched, And so the Bard did start, The love affair 'twixt Jester and The trait'rous Queen of hearts. The court room held the royalty, The Queen, so full of life. The king was old and frail and cruel, So she was struck with strife. The Queen, she watched the Jester act, A play of heart and soul. The king, he saw the Jester act, And boomed, "That's not your role!" The Jester now was distraught as His passion for the play Was too great to forget his mind, And act the fool all day. The meal was done, the Queen stood up, And went to the sad man. She told him that she loved his play, He smiled; he had a plan. The Jester and the Queen, they talked, She bid him take a seat. He told her his life's story and She thought that he was sweet. The Queen looked back, the King was gone, She turned around again. She asked the Jester if he would Like to be more than friends. The Jester was confused at this, And him the Queen did lead. She took him by the hand to bed, And then they did the deed. "Oh how grotesque," said one who heard The Bard describe the act. The Bard said, "You'd ne'er done the deed And this is surely fact." The whole room burst in laughter and The one who heard looked down. The Bard strummed on his lute again, "Now how they got renowned." The Queen played wife during the day, But nights she found her love. She called the Jester her true King, And he called her his dove. But one such night, they were in bed, A knock came on the door. So in the blankets hid the Queen, Pretending as a whore. The door the Jester answered and They looked for his sweet Queen. He told them, "She is not with me," They said, "She's not been seen." They left at once, the Queen came up, She said, "That was too close. What will we do my Jester dear? You're the one that I love most." "We can't escape this place," he said. The Jester was no fool. "We'll have to kill your husband and, I will take over rule." The next night so the lovers did A diff'rent kind of deed. They snuck into the King's bedroom, For his death they did need. The Jester knelt beside the bed, And took him by the throat. "Though this is not my role dear king, I'll soon wear royal coat." The king went white, and drew no breath. The Jester was no fool. He took the body to the fire, And burned the King of cruel. The Jester and the Queen snuck out And went back to their bed. The people thought that Queen killed King, And put bounty on head. The two were found inside their room, The guards put on a frown. "I am your King," said the great fool, For he donned the King's crown. The guards, they laughed at what they saw, The fool and Queen of young. They took them to the gallows where The lovers would be hung. "Oh please not she," the Jester said, As rope bound their two necks. "No spare us both!" screamed the young Queen, "We do not deserve death." "But death you'll have," said the hangman, "As all the trait'rous souls." Both Jester and the Queen would live, Had they kept to their roles. And so there hung the lovers and They faced each other not. Both bound in life, apart in death, Their life was all for naught. For in this life the purpose is Not to have only love. You must not sin, nor cheat to win, To get to God above. And thus concludes the love affair, A most depressing song. Adult'ry is a grievous sin, The epitome of wrong. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Items Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books